me,don't you
by Rz Kiraa
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika pacar diambil orang yang tidak dikenal? apa yang harus dilakukan?


**Genre: romance, drama, crime**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU,OOC, gaje, typo(s)**

**Me, don't you**

**A fanfic by Rz Kiraa  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Malam ini gadis indigo Hinata Hyuga sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri pusat kota Konoha, ia berencana menghibur hatinya sejenak setelah lelah beraktifitas sehari penuh. Hinata malam ini tampil sangat imut dengan yukata pink-nya, rambut panjangnya ia sanggul menjadikannya terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Konbanwa hime.." kata seseeorang dari belakang Hinata membuat Hinata kaget. Saat Hinata berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya ia pun tersenyum.

"Naru-koi." Jawab Hinata dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Cowok tampan dengan rambut blonde itu tampil sangat tampan dan elegan dengan tuksedo hitamnya.

"Ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mulai menyamai langkah Naruto.

"Naru-koi, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Emm… kemana ya? Ach, bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemen ku?" kata Naruto dengan nada genit.

"Naruto no baka." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat reaksi gadisnya jika ia jahali seperti ini. Hinata hanya merengut karena ia sangat malu karena terus digoda oleh Naruto. Tetapi Hinata sangat dan benar-benar cinta dengan Naruto, walaupun Naruto sering sekali menggoda dan menjahilinya bahkan sampai ia pingsan.

"Naruto-kun." Sapa seseorang dari belakang mereka berdua. Hinata dan Naruto pun langsung menengok dan langsung mereka dapati gadis pink yang sangat cantik dengan yukata merah motif bunga sakura.

"Sakura-chan. Sedang jalan-jalan juga?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Hai Naruto-kun. Owh..siapa gadis yang disebelahmu Naruto-kun?" kata Sakura sambil melirik Hinata dengan tatapan tak ramah. Hinata hanya melirik sekilas lalu membuang muka tak ingin melihat Sakura, karena menurut Hinata Sakura terlihat seperti gadis sombong.

"Perkenalkan ini Hinata, dia pacarku." Kata Naruto dengan nada bangga.

"Seharusnya kau denganku Naruto."

Degh.. Hinata langsung menoleh, hatinya seperti habis dibom dengan C4. Amaranya memuncak dan ingin meledakannya di depan gadis pink sombong ini.

"Hahahaha.." Naruto tak merespon banyak, ia hanya tertawa ringan yang lalu disusul oleh Sakura. Hinata tak ikut tertawa, ia bisa merasakan bahwa kata-kata gadis itu benar dan bukan hanya bahan bercanda semata.

.

.

Malam ini dan malam-malam sebelumnya tidur Hinata tak begitu nyenyak, pikirannya terus dihantui dengan ucapan gadis sombong itu 3 hari yang lalu. Ia terus berpikir apakah hati Naruto akan berpaling ke gadis lain selain dirinya.

"Oh Kami-sama, jangan biarkan itu terjadi." Erang Hinata frustasi di depan cerminnya.

Hinata pun langsung keluar apartemennya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke apartemen Naruto. Entah mengapa hatinya sangat tidak enak malam ini, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto atau hanya sekedar melihatnya.

"Naruto-kun, putuskan saja lah dia, kau kan juga suka aku."

Degh… hati Hinata serasa mencelos keluar saat ia mendengar suara dan kata-kata itu, ia berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura di sebrang sana sedang berduaan. Ia ingin sekali melempari wanita jalang perebut pacar orang itu dengan pot bunga di samping kanannya.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak bisa memutuskan dia. Dia terlalu berharga bagiku." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum indahnya bak seorang malaikat.

"Naruto-kun." Gumam Hinata pelan sambil menitihkan air matanya. Ia sangat terharu, ia baru tahu ternyata menurut Naruto dirinya begitu berharga.

"Cih, aku mau pulang!" Kata Sakura galak dan langsung pulang tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi.

Hinata tak bergeming, ia menatap punggung Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Naruto, tapi ini bukan timing yang bagus, ia garus menunggu sampai Sakura benar-benar keluar dari apartemen Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…Arigatou." Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto hanya bisa terbelalak lalu tersenyum.

Di balik tembok yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan ruang tamu Sakura berdiri disana memperhatikan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau memiliki Naruto. Naruto itu milikku." Kata Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di apartemen Naruto.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata benar-benar sangat malas keluar dari apartenmennya, apalagi saat Naruto berkata bahwa Sakura mengajak makan siang bersama. Hinata sangat ingin membantah dan mengatakan tidak dengan cepat. Tetapi Naruto memaksa dan Hinata tak kuasa harus menolak Naruto.

"Gomen aku terlambat Naruto-kun Sakura-san." Sapa Hinata yang baru datang dengan memaksakan seulas senyum yang ramah.

"Hinata ayo duduk." Kata Naruto sambil menarik kursi untuk di duduki Hinata.

"Nah sekarang Hinata sudah datang, jadi rencana kita jalan bersama jadi kan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Hinata yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan hanya diam saja tak mampu bicara.

"Hinata kau tak keberatankan jalan-jalan bersama ku?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan cengo Hinata.

"Pastinya tidak kan, iya Hinata?" sela Naruto sebelum Hinata menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Sakura.

'apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan hai wanita jalang?' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Setelah makan mereka pun jalan-jalan seperti janji Naruto pada Sakura. Disini Hinata bagaikan angin yang keberadaannya sama sekali tak di anggap. Mereka berdua asik sendiri mengobrol dan melihat-lihat barang- barang yang dijajakan di sepanjang jalan di kota Konoha.

Tit tit tit

"Ach sebentar ya Sakura Hinata aku menjawab telfon dulu." Kata Naruto sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menjawab telfon Sakura hanya tersenyum ramah sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tak merespon.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Hinata kembali mengumpulkan perhatiaannya pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata balik yang tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sakura.

"Naruto. Bagimana rasanya tak dianggap Naruto?" jelas Sakura sambil menyeringai puas.

"Dasar wanita jalang, apa maumu!" kata Hinata dengan puncak emosi yang sudah menguap.

"Owh, aku takut. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah Naruto dan kau enyah dari kehidupannya." Kata Sakura mengejek. Setelah mengatakan itu Sakurang langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah naik darah.

"wanita jalang!" gumam Hinata sebelum berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan pusat kota Konoha untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

Hampir 5 jam Hinata tak berhenti menangis, setelah pulang dari pusat kota Konoha ia sama sekali tak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menangis sambil memanggil nama Naruto. Tetapi yang dipikirkan dan selalu dinanti tak menghubungi. Apa Naruto tak menghawatirkan dirinya yang menghilang begitu saja, pertanyaan it uterus berputar di otaknya, tetapi Hinata sudah dapat menduga pasti Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto sehingga Naruto sama sekali tak merasa khawatir ia hilang secara tiba-tiba tadi siang.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk merebut Naruto kembali?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya di cermin.

Pikiran Hinata sudah sangat kacau, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto benar-benar melupakannya hanya gara-gara gadis sombong yang genit itu.

"Racun apa yang telah kau berikan kepada Naruto?" teriak Hinata lalu melempar vas bunga ke cermin sehingga membuat cermin besar itu pecah.

Hinata menatap nanar pada pecahan cermin di lantai ia menatap kosong pada pecahan cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya yang kusut.

"Naruto, apa kau benar tak menganggapku lagi? Jika benar apa itu gara-gara wanita jalang itu? Jika benar juga aku harus memusnahkan wanita jalang itu." Kata Hinata frustasi.

Kini dirinya sudah bukan dirinya lagi, pikiran, hati nurani, dan akal sehatnya sudah di racuni oleh amara kepada gadis pink itu. Hatinya sudah mantap untuk memusnahkan Sakura, entah bagaimana caranya.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto terlebih dahulu setelah 2 hari Naruto tak berusaha mencari dirinya. Hinata bergegas ke apartemen Naruto dan berharap disana Naruto tengah berada, ia ingin bertanya mengapa Naruto tak mencarinya.

"Naruto-kun." Sapa Hinata setelah memasuki apartemen Naruto.

"Wah, ada tamu yang tak pernah di duga."

Hinata langsung membelalakan matanya setelah mengetahui siapa yang ada di apartemen Naruto.

"Apa keperluaanmu disini?" Tanya Hinata garang.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi calon tunanganku." Kata Sakura membuat amara Hinata memuncak.

Dengan 1000 langkah Hinata menghampiri Sakura, amaranya membuat wajahnya merah bagikan apel merah yang biasa ia makan setiap paginya.

Plaaakkk

Tanpa sadar Hinata menampar Sakura.

"Asal kau tahu, Naruto tak akan berpaling padamu, ia benar-benar mencintaiku!" teriak Hinata di depan wajah Sakura dengan air mata yang beruraian. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia menangis karena memendam amaranya.

"Tapi kenyataannya Naruto sudah berpaling padaku. Buktinya selama 2 hari ini dia tidak menghubungi bukan." Kata Sakura dengan nada menantang.

"Itu pasti ulah busuk mu dasar wanita jalang." Kata Hinata. Bahkan amaranya juga bisa membuatnya melupakan etika berbicara yang sopan.

Sakura hanya menyeringai puas membuat Hinata marah semarah-marahnya. Sakura pun berjalan melewati Hinata lalu berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di acara pertunanganku dengan Naruto."

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sakura langsung berbalik dan melihat Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu. Dengan sekilas mata Hinata menyapu ruang tengah apartemen Naruto, lalu ia mengambil gunting yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sakura!" teriak Hinata lalu menghampiri Sakura yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

Hinata berjalan agak cepat lalu tepat di depan Sakura ia menghujamkan gunting yang telah ia pegang ke perut Sakura, dan berharap Sakura mati karena hujaman gunting di perutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tepat kurang 2cm gunting itu menyentuh dan menusuk perut Sakura, Hinata menghentikan hujaman guntingnya.

"Jika aku sudah tak berperi-kemanusiaan dan tak punya hati sudah ku hujamkan gunting ini ke perutmu. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi melihat Naruto bahagia walau bukan bersama ku, aku sudah sangat senang." Kata Hinata tepat di telinga Sakura. Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata melepaskan guntingnya lalu menangis. Ia meratapi perbuatannya yang baru saja ingin ia lakukan kepada Sakura.

Sakura tak bergeming ia tetap berdiri disitu, 10 menit kemudian ia baru memeluk Hinata.

"Pulang." Kata Sakura pelan.

Hinata yang mendengar kata Sakura langsung berhenti menangis dan bergegas meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat seperti kerasukan setan.

.

.

Naruto baru saja pulang dari Suna untuk menghadiri rapat kerja sama. Badannya yang lelah membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya lalu tidur selama 1 hari penuh. Tetapi saat ingin menginjakan kakinya di anak tangga pertama menuju apartemennya ia dikejutkan oleh sekerumunan orang di dekat tangga. Naruto pun mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Permisi, apa yang sedang terjadi ini?" Tanya Naruto pada laki-laki bertubuh besar yang terlihat sedang mencatat sesuatu.

"Ada seorang gadis jatuh dari lantai 4, di perkirakan dia bunuh diri." Jawab pria itu.

Karena penasaran siapa yang bunuh diri di apartemenya Naruto pun mencoba melihat siapa gadis yang dimaksud pria itu.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bagaimana bisa Sakura?

"Naruto-kun, bukan tapi… hiks…hiks..hiks" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba bangun dan memperlihatkan tubuh siapa yang ia peluk tadi.

Seketika tubuh Naruto lemas dan ia pun tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Hinata."

**Owari**

A/N: gomen ceritanya aneh, endingnya juga aneh dan juga pastinya alurnya yng udah bisa di tebak dengan mudah. Mirip sinetron dan terlihat sangat abal. Gomen tapi kira sudah berusaha keras. Mohon di review, flame jga gak apa-apa mungkin dengan flame kira bisa semakin memperbaiki dan mencoba membuat fic kira lebih bagus. Kira mohon dengan sangat please review jangan jadi silent readers.


End file.
